Translate Come
by Rafa008
Summary: During a travel around Fortree City before goes to the League Wallace saves a Swellow and Winona, attacked by wild pokemons. As thanks, Winona invites him to stay and watch the Feather Festival, and in the middle of the arrangements, they two fall in love.


**Author: **Rafa008

Shipper**: **Gracefulshipper (Winona & Wallace)

Song**: **Come-Namie Amuro

**Resume: **Songfic. During a travel around Fortree City before goes to the League Wallace saves a Swellow and Winona, attacked by wild pokemons. As thanks, Winona invites him to stay and watch the Feather Festival, and in the middle of the arrangements, they two fall in love.

**Come**

_moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara  
watashi ni motarete nai tai kara_

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming  
tada kono mama_

Was a beautiful afternoon and there was a breeze over the trees from Fortree Cty, Hoenn. Many Beautiflyes, Taylows and Swablus were flying there in and out the forest green and rich. Wallace was flying over the trees, inside the green place, going to the city. Besides him, was his partner Luvidisc, Elizabeth. Wallace, a gym's leader from Sootopolis City, was known as a specialist on aquatic pokemons and for his passion for Contests. He was driving calm, the breeze hitting his cerulean hair. He was given a time, to them get prepared to fight the Elite Four and then the Champion, his best-friend, Steven. The reason he was going to Fotree City were two. One was because the Feather Festival, that was that week and was known in all the Hoenn. The city had many bird pokemons and the Gym was known by specialist in flying-type pokemons. The second reason was to meet the new gym's leader, he heard about that. She got her position some days after he defeated the old leader. He knew few things about her; she was granddaughter from the old leader. Was specialist in flying-type and had an important participation in the festival, and was the city's police. He was imagining how she was. His thoughts were cut when something passed by his car quickly, pointing Elizabeth's attention, that now was agitated.

Wallace-But what...

The thing they saw was now falling in the long trees of the forest. Wallace identified what that was: A shiny Swellow. The bird pokemon still was falling, hurt and Wallace drove quickly his car in his direction, taking the pokemon on air. Worried about the big bird on his lap, he stopped the car in the middle of the forest and checks if everything was okay. The pokemon was female and, being shiny, her colors were different from ordinaries Swellows. Her feathers were blue light, not dark. Her details red were almost rose. Wallace exanimated the pokemon that was sleeping. Was a little tired and the scratches were made by other wild pokemon. Wallace took off from his bag, a spray to put on her scratches and thought of let the pokemon in the City that was near, in the Poke-Centre. But when he was starting to drive, the pokemon opened her eyes and started to move, to fly.

Wallace-You can't fly now, you're weak.

Swellow-Sweeeellow.

The pokemon looked to the forest, where she fell and then, to Wallace. Her look was serious and worried. Then, looked to the forest and to him again and cried. Now Wallace understudied. There was someone that needed help.

Wallace starting to drive-Let's go!

The man was driving fast until the place he found Swellow. Was a difficult part of the forest, with many and long trees too near. Were green and brown. In his car, Wallace saw something far. Was a young woman of long and lilac hair, but was all he could see from that distance. She was trying to get free from the trees and she should be Swellow's trainer because the pokemon was ignoring Wallace's alerts and flew to the ground. Wallace got over the pokemon, letting Elizabeth in the car that was floating on the air. The pokemon and Wallace flew to the ground near the woman. The pokemon stopped and was worried about her trainer. Wallace took her on his arms. She had long and lilac hair and eyes in the same color. She used long and blue gloves and goggles, hung on her neck now. Her lips were roses and even with her face scratched, she was beauty. She looked serious to Wallace before got unconscious on his arms, tired. They three then went to his car, to go to Fortree City.

_Come my way  
kono yami no hotori  
Come close to me  
ima akari tomoshi  
I'll be with you I'll be with you  
tadai soba ni iru kara  
So come my way  
_

The city was decorates, with colored papers, balloons and there was a banner between two big trees, in the entered, telling about the Feather Festival. There was a big plaque, saying: Fortree City, the treetop city that frolics with nature. There were houses, Poke-mart, Poke-Centre, and a Commander's Tower, all over fortress. A little far were possible to see the blue gym between two fortresses. Between the trees, there were colored flowers. The dwellers were adorning the entire city, putting some tables with stuffs and construing some playgrounds. Wallace passed by everything fast until the Poke-Centre. The nurse Joy and her Chanseys went to him, when saw the man holding a woman and a Swellow, tired.

Joy-Oh but this is our gym's leader, Winona. What did happen?

One of the Chanseys was preparing one hospital's bed while Joy took a poke ball from Winona's pocket and put Swallow inside, delivering to the other Chansey.

Wallace-I don't know, i think they were attacked by wild pokemon, i found them hurt when i was driving to here.

Joy-Don't worry, we'll take care of them.

Wallace sat on a chair waiting, besides a window. There, in the high he could see the sun going down, was beautiful, the orange and red mixing with the green of the trees. He was worried and thinking. He would just go when received notices about the gym's. Even worried, a little smile crossed his lips, was lucky he going to see the leader and then, she falls on his arms in the way. After one hour, Joy came to him and behind her was Winona, healed with some Band-Aids.

Winona blushed-Hum, the nurse Joy told me you saved me and my pokemon, thanks.

Wallace smiled. She was so cute blushing. Then he took hand and kissed it.

Wallace-I was worried Winona.

Winona-You're Wallace, right? Sootopolis gym's leader and champion from the beauty contests. I watched you on the TV.

The man wasn't surprise for being known, he was always surrounded by fans. The nurse came back with her poke balls and told her to take some rest.

Winona-So... Did you come to watch the festival?

Wallace-Yes and for another things. When will it be?

Winona-In two days. I have to help everybody, I'm late.

Wallace put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

Wallace-But you need to rest, today you passed for too much.

Winona-But i really need to train!

Wallace serious-I'll take you home. You heard Joy.

Wallace took some time to convince her, she was stronger-head. But, lost, she let him takes her to his car until one of the fortress, near the gym, with high windows. That was her and her grandmother's house.

Winona-Grandma? I'm home... i think she's on the city helping. Come.

The man came and they went to the couch, in the room, lighted by the big windows.

Winona-Thanks again.

Wallace-But what did happen? Did you get attacked?

Winona-I was training with Swellow in the forest, for the Feather Festival when we were attacked by wild Fearrows. We tried many escapes but we got hit and them, you saved me.

Wallace said he wanted to go to the PC to get a room, but Winona told him there was a free room in her house and how he saved her, she wanted to thanks him, letting he stay there.

Winona-You saved me, so i want you to stay in my house. But i think i will be the most part of time out, helping with the festival.

Wallace-Ok, i accept stay here. But let me help you with the festival.

Winona-Ok.

After Wallace put his bag in the room and takes a shower, Winona knocked on the door and called him to go with her to the city.

Both of them were received by the dwellers, Wallace to give autographs to some girls and Winona to tell her opinion about the decoration. Then, Wallace stayed as the responsible for the decoration because his contests and Winona stayed as responsible to help in the highs.

After some hours, started to gets dark and Winona and Wallace went to a tree besides her gym, to just talk. There, Winona took care of the city for some hours too.

Winona-...So are you ready to fight the Elite Four?

Wallace-Yes, soon. I got all the 8 badges. It's strange I'd never saw you when i was here battling against your grandmother.

Winona-Well, but i saw you' far, during the battle. I was training with my pokemons in the air when i saw. Your Clampearl was fantastic against my grandma's Skarmory.

Wallace-But before, in the 2nd turn the Skarmory defeated easily my Spheal. Your grandmother's pokemon are fantastic.

Winona-Was my luck we met each other in the forest. Thanks again

Wallace-Every time you need. But what about you thank me with a battle after the Festival?

Winona-Sure, I'll be happy to see your aquatic's abilities against mines, flying.

Wallace-Alright. And what about we exchange our pokegear's number?

_kidzuite anata wa kono sekai de  
tada hitori dake no taisetsu na hito_

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming  
tada sono mama_

They two exchanged and amore conversations about their life, she al the life in Fortree City but flying in the forests and he, in Sootopolis City with his Master, the old gym's leader teaching him and always travelling to the contests. She was being trained by her grandmother since 6 to get the gym and to take care of the city and he, learning aquatics abilities by his master in his city.

The man realized himself looking serenity to Winona, who was very happy, over the tree, telling him about her first battle as leader. They two resolved was time to come back when the starts came out i the dark and blue sky. But when they were, Winona lost her equilibrium and felt over Wallace, who felt in the ground, holding her. Her breath was fast and Wallace's face, blushed but the darks didn't show it. They two were dirty with mud and looked to each other, laughed.

Winona-You're all dirty.

And she pointed to his white shirt.

Winona-I'll wash.

Wallace-Ok. But your face has mud.

He put his finger on her forehead and cleaned it. Then he took her by the hand, helping her rise, both laughing.

The Festival's day came and the city had many banner in the entire, colored flags and booths of foods, games, stuffs, dance, poke competitions and in the evening, the opening by Winona and her grandma. Winona was going to give a fly to people, over her pokemon. Many people came from other cities to that, small. With all the arrangements Winona and Wallace didn't have time to talk. Wallace was called to make a show with his aquatic pokemons.

The festival was going to begin by 6pm, so since the morning, when everything was finished, Winona went to her gym, trains her performance. The gym's ceiling opened showing the sky. Wallace, that was training his performance with Elizabeth and Françoise (Spheal), saw Winona far, training with three pokemons and he smiled. Was the shiny Swellow, an Beautifly and an Altaria. Winona was serious and concentrated while she salted from the fortress and went over Altaria and the pokemon started to fly making a circle on air. Wallace sighted and serious, back his attention to his performance, telling Françoise to use ice beam on air

The sun went down and everyone started to go to the festival. Winona's grandmother, Ann, was on the stage, over a tree and besides her was her Skarmory. She was medium, with serious eyes, lilac hair starting to be white and was dressing a white kimono. She announced the opening of the Feather Festival and received many claps and she said the name of all the shows, the opening was Winona and then colored fireworks with pokemon's format exploded in the sky and a shadow appeared in the air and everyone looked. Was beginning. Winona's Beautifly passed flying using the silver wind and flew to her trainer, staying over her head.

_Come my way  
mou hitomi tojite  
Come close to me  
mou nemureba ii  
I'll be with you I'll be with you  
tadai koko ni iru kara  
So come my way_

An powerful Altaria appeared and Winona still was over the tree with Beautifly. She ran and salted very fast from tree to tree and got over her Altaria. She flew in the high with her pokemons and smiled to everyone and after, concentrated. She made an incredible fly, better than in her train. She and Altaria were in a good interaction flying and spinning in spiral, passing over everyone, making a dance. She stopped in the ground and she and her pokemons made a bow, thanking everybody, and received lots of applauses. Winona saw a little far Wallace looking to her, with a look that told she did well and he approves her technic. There were other events and then one of the most expected, Wallace's show, the Beauty Contest's Champion. He was in the stage and after a shiny and beautiful appear he threw his poke balls, setting outside Elizabeth and Françoise. Elizabeth used bubbles in the people's direction, the bubbles in heart's format. Then she used Aqua jet in the air and Wallace ordered Françoise to use ice beam, frozen the attack and making a ice's statute and the people shouted and applauded. Winona admitted that was better to see he out the TV, he was incredible. The festival was very animated, shows and games. Winona was taking the people to fly with her over her Swellow, letting people fascinated for the vision on the sky. The entire child wanted to take the fly and Winona, gently, helped them get on the pokemon. Wallace finished giving autographs and took a stroll by the booths. After a while Winona finished and ran to his direction, hugging and smiling to him.

Winona-I've finished.

Wallace smiling-And the Miss are going to give me the chance of a stroll the air?

Winona-Sure.

Wallace-But before, let me pay you a candy floss.

Winona raised a eyebrow.

Winona-Candy floss? I'm not a big fan, but i accept.

After he bought her an blue candy floss and they two shared it, Winona up on her Swellow, with Wallace behind. The bird pokemon developed a friendship with the aquatic specialist. The night was dark blue with a light breeze. They two started to fly.

Winona-What a beautiful night.

Wallace-Yes. Winona?

Winona-Yes?

Wallace-Thanks for the 3 incredible days you gave me here in Fortre Ciry.

Winona felt her hands sweat.

Winona-You're welcome. And tomorrow we have a battle.

Wallace-Yes.

He held her hips a little more tight and she get more close to him. She could feel his breath on her neck and smile when realized her heart wasn't the only beating fast.

Winona-Wallace...

She turned her blushed face to him, behind. The Swallow's fly was so calm. They were a little far from the city and the noises of the festival.

Wallace-Say.

Love. Her lilac eyes were shining into his own, blues. He still was holding her hips with one hand, putting the other from her neck to her face, brushing his finger on her cheek. Their eyes kept contact until the kiss happened. Were just lips touching lips.

Swellow cried and they two turned ahead. Six wild Fearrows appeared to attack them. They flew using Peck and even with all the strategies of Swellow, there was no way to escape from all.

Wallace-We have to fight!

Winona-Yes! Take this poke ball.

From inside appeared an Altaria and Wallace got on the pokemon. The two leaders got divided over their pokemons, trying to enclosure them.

Winona-Wallace, go to the left, I'll go to the right!

Wallace-Ok!

Winona-Swellow use Aerial ace!

Wallace-Go Elizabeth!

Flying over the Altaria, Wallace held Luvdisc that used ice beam, fainting one Fearrow. When the others saw they were losing, they fled.

Winona-We did.

_Calling out  
Can you hear me? yeah  
So come my way_

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming  
tada kono mama_

A light rain started to fight and the couple down to the ground, in the middle of the forest. But few drops touched them because the bough's trees were too close, making a cupola. They two heard low sound and saw something little and purple there. Was a baby Kecleon shiny. Winona got close and took the pokemon on her arms.

Wallace-He must be alone.

Winona-In this forest there are many Kecleons, they love this green air.

Kecleon-Kecleooon.

Winona-Are you happy, right? So I'll take with you to my house, little boy.

Kecleon-Kecleooon.

Then pokemon was happy on her arms. Wallace stared the, thinking cause in the next afternoon he was going away, and say goodbye to grandma Ann, with who he conversed and remembered their battle, say goodbye to some dwellers and... Winona, the woman who stole his heart. He was going to keep his journey, his Contests and battle against the Elite Four. And she was going to keep with her Gym and with her city. Wallace extended his hand to Winona touched it and Wallace pushed her to him, holding her face between his hands. He felt she thought in the same way as him, she was trying to keep that moment the same cold expression she had on her flyers.

Wallace-You and me...

Winona-I know. We have different life.

They were in silence; the only sound was Swellow's cry. Winona opened her mouth but then closed. He was still holding her face. Her lips were shaking a little and she let a low cried.

Winona-Shit Wallace, i like you!

Wallace-I like you to my dear. Since the moment i brought you to the PC.

He cleaned one teardrop that was falling on her face, from her right eye. He admired him-self for not cry that moment. He knew she had decided something. And he had too. Keep with the league.

Wallace-But?

Winona-You know what i feel for you. But i know that now it'll not work. You have the league and i, this city.

Wallace-I understand. I feel it too my dear.

Kecleon-Kecleoooon...

He kissed her forehead and after he released her face, taking her hand and kissing it taking a long time, like the first time in the PC. After they divided she gave him a kiss on his cheek. He felt his eyes wet but no teardrops fell.

Winona-Let's go?

Winona-Yes.

In the next morning, the gym's cupola was opened showing the arena and many dwellers were there. Winona was over one of the fortress, in the right side with her little Kecleon and Wallace was over the left fortress with Elizabeth. One of the gym's students, Kevin, was the judge.

Kevin-Will be a battle 1x1. Begging now!

Winona-Go Altaria!

Altaria was out her all and waited in the air, besides her trainer.

Wallace-Go Mantine!

The water-flying pokemon came out ad Winona smiled. He made a good choice.

Wallace-Mantine, water gun!

Winona-Altaria, agility!

Altaria was flying fast while Mantine was behind, trying to it her with water gun but didn't.

Winona-Altaria, Aerial ace!

The water pokemon was hit, distracted.

Winona-You're good Wallace but about high I'm the best.

Altaria used peck on Matine and tried to avoid it, flying in circles.

Winona-And now use wing attack!

Wallace-Use above.

The wing attack got lost in the way and when Altaria and Winona didn't expect, Mantine down from the sky in the same tie Winona said Quick attack. The two pokemons were hit by the attacks and fell on the ground.

Kevin-The battle's over, there's no winner.

The people applauded them while talked or came back to their houses.

Winona-You did well Altaria, come back.

Wallace-You did too Mantine, back.

Winona and Wallace went to the ground. She went to him in the middle of the arena and extended her hand and they two held.

Winona-Congratulations Wallace you was incredible. That's why you have the 8 badges.

Wallace-Thanks Winona, you was fantastic, that's why you're a gym's leader.

Winona-So, from here you're going to keep your travel, right?

Wallace-Yes. I will fly to the next city and then to the league. Thanks for all Winona, were good days.

The hugged tight, Winona with her face on his shirt and he, with his chin over her lilac head.

Winona-No, if someone has to thanks you, is me, you gave me 3 incredible days, helped me in the festival, battled with me...

He, now, was in his fly-car, ready to go ahead and she, on her Swallow.

Winona-I like you.

He smiled.

Wallace-I like you too. Goodbye my dear.

Winona-Bye Wallace...

They beckoned to each other, holding their pokegars which they were sending messages, repeating again the declaration.

Winona-WALLACE I LIKE YOU!

_Come my way  
kono yami no hotori  
Come close to me  
ima akari tomoshi  
I'll be with you I'll be with you  
tadai soba ni iru kara  
So come my way_

_Come my way  
Come close to me  
Come my way  
Come close to me._


End file.
